


Why change, but no matter good or not

by mgru



Series: At some different univers [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru





	Why change, but no matter good or not

「你有想過有一天你能夠更加不同，而且更加強大嗎？」

紐特航行期間把大部分的時間都用來整理稿子的部分大都在船上進行了，畢竟航程中他能去哪呢？

他在上船前捎了信給西特斯，他大約到達的時間。船離開港口後，他在自己的包廂設下魔咒後就進到皮箱裡，確認所有孩子都吃飽。

開始整理已經半完成的書稿。

順利的話他回到英國就能交稿，然後他就能回霍格華茲看看。

滯留在美國的時候，葛林戴德華被魔國會囚禁著。但他卻沒有交代出更多的細節，在任何事情裡。

他們鬆了口氣強大又邪惡的巫師在他們的掌控中。

但他們還有很多路要走。

巫師世界得到短暫的安全。

歐洲正跟皮奎里交易著要引渡葛林戴德華回去。

紐特的稿子沒有太多的問題，說起來，能有什麼問題，以前的西特斯會笑著說紐特不論怎麼寫都不會有問題，因為沒有人真心關心過那些生物，所以紐特的知識就是全部，不知道何時這一切都變調了。

但準備出版事宜間，或許在稿子上唯一的問題就是他的文筆跟錯字了。

紐特檢查自己的稿子的同時皮奇在面前走來走去，佈下魔法的防護讓紐特不擔心他的玻璃獸又逃出去，只是在桌前久了他便開始想起葛雷夫聽他說起救援行動時的笑容。

離開的那天，葛雷夫穿了全黑的大衣，裡面是深色暗紋的西裝，白色的襯衫搭上黑色的領帶，金色的領針，很特別的針腳，外邊的大衣上雙色的邊線不明顯。

看得出來葛林戴德華穿的衣服都是葛雷夫的，畢竟這樣才能偽裝。讓葛雷夫看起來完全不像過去半個月紐特在葛雷夫家裡看到的人的是他往後梳的前髮，那讓他嚴肅又難以靠近，唯一的不同就是那雙眼帶著笑看著紐特。

有點像紐特第一次見到的樣子，被那雙眼看著就打從心底覺得暖。紐特歪著頭跟葛雷夫道別就移行顯影到碼頭最近的位置，他現在失望自己沒有跟他再多說點什麼。

也沒有許下些什麼。

道高從桌上拿走果實照顧小兩腳蛇，紐特依照著這個知道自己在桌前空想了多久，他拿出早準備後的幾週的食物，加入餵養的工作，他有很多動物要照顧，原本給雷鳥法蘭克的位置空了下來，法蘭克回家了，留給他一片看似無際的天空。

那當然不能跟做給紫角獸的荒原相比，他希望他們能夠不要感覺到被圈養他做了很大的幅圍，紐特的小皮箱是很多地方的縮影片段，他只是希望他們過得很好，可以的話他會讓他們回到外面的世界，如果世界願意接受他們。

不免讓紐特想起雅各的接受力真好。

跟著提水桶餵食。

葛雷夫只是沒有想說什麼看紐特進到皮箱裡，他沒有問候也沒有干涉，就像他對紐特在皮箱內任何相關事情不感興趣。

以至於在發現道高抱著葛雷夫睡了好幾晚後，要說紐特不驚訝才怪。

道高對所有物種都很友善，但⋯⋯

葛雷夫居然願意⋯⋯

要不是紐特早起想給葛雷夫煮湯也不會發現。通常紐特不一定真的知道道高去哪了，但他從沒想到這種發展，他一連好幾天觀察著。

葛雷夫確實真的把臉貼在道高白色的毛上，他們睡得太好紐特只能後退幾步，留給他們安然的休息空間，道高肯定知道什麼，不過他們這樣看起來很好。

紐特幾乎可以猜出為什麼，也就沒有去戳穿他們夜晚的秘密，但他會努力幫葛雷夫。他曾經想過要不要問葛雷夫之中發生的事，但紐特不知道那是不是自己想知道的。

或許葛雷夫希望所有人相信，那僅僅是葛林戴德華對葛雷夫的行為就是在拷問跟冰存之間反覆，因為他知道葛雷夫交給魔國會的報告大致的內容，那份寫著這幾天經歷的資料在葛雷夫恢復的第三天就交給皮奎里了。

在一星期後的某天下午葛雷夫睡午覺的時候，紐特知道了一切不那麼簡單。或許葛雷夫抽取出的記憶可以知道得更多，但皮奎里表示不打算讓任何人知道。紐特默默打開皮箱看到道高出現，輕柔地抱住在夢裡哭叫的葛雷夫，那是紐特第一次想要讓葛雷夫使用那個可以忘記不愉快的毒藥。

葛雷夫睡夢中發白的臉，緊閉的雙眼，濕透的黑髮，都讓紐特感到心疼。

畢竟那是一個那麼堅強的人。

紐特準備了其他藥草，希望葛雷夫能度過一開始最痛苦的部分。

只是清醒的葛雷夫像是完全不受影響般，他希望葛雷夫不強撐著一切，但紐特也就只是能看著而已。

紐特找到葛雷夫讓他多在美國停留了一陣子。

原先預定回英國的時間早過了，西特斯的信送到葛雷夫家的時候，紐特揀起署名給自己跟葛雷夫，字跡讓他馬上知道是誰，他拿走自己的，回到皮箱，他知道他該走了。

哥哥不會那麼簡單就只是要他回去發信給他。

紐特雖然還留在葛雷夫家，但他基本上還是住在自己的皮箱裡，葛雷夫預定下星期就回去魔國會，他應該完全好了，除了偶爾的惡夢，紐特給了他一個非洲來的偏方，目前看起來是有效果的。

西特斯問紐特是否遇到麻煩事，需不需要他找在美國的友人幫忙。

看到這，西特斯不是已經也發信給葛雷夫了？

看完信後，把信擺進之前存放信的櫃子，西特斯給他的信很多，有的時候是很多張也有的時候只有兩句話。

紐特準備了要給葛雷夫治療惡夢的配方，或許是就算是每天用都可以用上半年那麼多，他還準備留下了一點驅除不好的記憶的毒液，之前一小瓶就能讓整個紐約的人忘卻不好，所以他準備的量非常少，他希望葛雷夫不要用上，因為他不清楚葛雷夫會忘記多少，他雖然有研究但還不是很確實。

準備好後。

可以的話，紐特打算後天就啟程，他能夠今天去買好船票，告訴葛雷夫，還有最後去看一眼雅各準備要營業的麵包店，後天他說不定能帶點麵包再離開。

當紐特走出皮箱，闔上皮箱鎖上時，葛雷夫坐在餐桌前看信。

「西特斯要我去找你，他擔心你遇到什麼困難。」葛雷夫的聲音帶著笑意。

「那你要回他信嗎？」紐特快速回應。

「你要出門？」葛雷夫看著紐特穿戴整齊。

「嗯，你好得差不多，我也該準備回英國。」紐特冷靜地把自己剛決定的計畫說出。

「這麼快就決定好了？」葛雷夫挑眉看面前看向別處的人。

「我都沒發現我打擾很久了，很抱歉。」紐特只是看著桌子的某一角道歉。

「你沒發現是因為我不覺得。」葛雷夫輕輕說著，面前的人執意不打算看著自己那也沒有什麼可以勉強，他又不是在魔國會庭訊犯人。「路上小心。」葛雷夫低頭收拾手上的信，沒看到紐特抬頭驚訝的眼神。

紐特快速說著再見就走出屋子。

他沒有想那麼快就跟葛雷夫道別，但不論是誰提到哥哥只會記得他是那個戰爭英雄的弟弟，很棒的斯卡曼德居然有一個這樣的弟弟。

他幾乎忘了葛雷夫是西特斯的朋友，他幾乎以為他可以得到一個跟在哥哥身邊不同的眼神。

他真的曾經喜歡過西特斯，或許在他們還沒被身邊的不相關的人拿來比較前，那久得紐特有些遺忘，又或許是莉塔之後⋯⋯

葛雷夫聽起來沒有那麼覺得。

紐特難以相信，半逃走地離開葛雷夫的屋子。

他就像剛醒來虛弱的第一天一樣溫柔，就算他已經到醫院診斷過確認完全恢復，他一樣對紐特那麼溫柔。

聽他在說怎麼救下雷鳥法蘭克的時候，還有他如何在暴徒手上搶下一群木精⋯⋯

都溫柔無比。

不同其他人問他，你為什麼要那麼做？

紐特失神地做完所有預定的事。

他趁雅各沒有注意的時候順走了幾個剛出爐試做的麵包，當然他留下錢。

紐特帶著麵包跟葛雷夫分享。

葛雷夫睡在那個有壁爐的起居室裡，就是讓他恢復醒來的那裡，那個窩，在皮奎里要帶醫生來的時候收了起來，葛雷夫沒有讓任何其他人來他家，他只跟皮奎里一同去了醫院，在屋子外移行顯影。

紐特以為有人要來就收拾起來。

從醫院回來的葛雷夫沒說什麼，他只是把自己的沙發找回來，窩進裡面。

壁爐的火烤得室內溫熱。

紐特不知道葛雷夫吃晚餐沒，後知後覺想著不知道葛雷夫願不願意吃麻瓜的食物。

輕手輕腳在門廊放下自己的皮箱，打開，就能聞到雅各剛出爐的麵包的香氣，葛雷夫走了出來。

「你買了麵包？」

「不知道你願不願意，是雅各做的⋯⋯」

「那我們來看看要用什麼來搭他，這是晚餐吧？」葛雷夫笑得眼微微瞇起。

他們在葛雷夫家門口道別分開。

紐特找到一個是西斯特的朋友但也待他很好的人。

 


End file.
